


Crowley’s Little Hunter

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: This fic is based off of a prompt by @mindinmarianatrench from Tumblr. Some of the quotes and scenes are taken directly from the prompt while others have been added/altered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y/H/C stands for ‘your hair color,’ and Y/E/C stands for ‘your eye color.’

Warnings: Fighting, injured reader, angst, description of family’s death/car crash (may be triggering, read with caution), mentions of being in a coma, mentions of torture

Fic:

Lights flicker in the abandoned building, creating flickers as you fight your way out. Demon after demon throws themselves at you and you take them down one by one. You’d gotten much better at this since the beginning; you had to be since your family was always seemed to find a way to drag you into contact with the supernatural realm.

They were what people considered to be ‘normal,’ but you knew the truth. Your grandma had once managed to unleash an evil god during a Dead Language Appreciation Day. You’d managed to seal him back using a witch’s spell you’d found. Your aunt had once found a cursed object and managed to set and evil warlock free from it. She had planned to elope with the monster, but you had ganked him, much to your aunt’s dismay. Your brother, 17, managed to unknowingly befriend almost every supernatural creature within a 10 mile radius. You only ganked them if they were a danger. One of your sisters, 16, had pheromones that attracted your brother’s supernatural friends. Luckily for you, she was only interested in the geeky chess club president, which needless to say made things interesting for the boy. Finally, your youngest sister, 12, loved shopping at thrift stores and yard sales. Despite your warnings, she always seemed to find some cursed object or another. You always steal them and place the objects in symbol-lined barrels before filling them with concrete and burying them. Despite all this, your family refused to believe in the supernatural and saw your work as a bastardized version of ‘Ghost Facers,’ which you knew they secretly loved watching behind your back.

Demons continue falling by your hand as you come closer and closer to the exit. Just as you’re about to make it out, a man appears in your path. “You again,” you say with a smirk. You’d run across this particular demon before and it was starting to become a common occurrence. You’d learned that his name was Crowley and that he was the King of Hell, but knew little else. The biggest mystery was why he hadn’t killed you yet.

“Leaving so soon, honey buns?” Crowley asks, “And here I just ordered some nifty wands to torture you with.” You grin before proceeding to attack the demon.

The two of you lunge at each other, fists flying. You spin just out of his reach before dragging your knife across his lower lip. Even though you were in a very real fight, something about Crowley made you not want to hurt him, too badly anyway. “Ouch,” Crowley says as if he were truly wounded. He runs his thumb across the cut, wiping away the blood. Crowley looks at you with a shocked expression, the look fading as a smile crosses his lips. You grin at your work before lunging at him again. This time, you don’t attack. Instead, you steal a kiss before escaping through the now unguarded door. You leave him shocked.

Upon returning home, you find your family preparing for dinner at a fancy restaurant. They invite you to join them and you happily accept. You could do with a nice meal after all that fighting. Sitting down at the table, your family begins asking you about your day. You tell them a bunch of lies, avoiding the fact that you’d killed an abandoned building full of demons. Instead of talking about your exploits, you try to get your family to focus on their day instead. Everything was going fine, you were enjoying your food and conversation, until all Hell breaks loose. You weren’t sure how it happened, but a brawl breaks out. The only thing you hear over the shouting is your brother saying, “Hey, I know those guys!” That settled it, this almost certainly had something to do with your family.

“Here we go again,” you sigh. Reaching down to your boot, you pull out the knife you had hidden there and prepare to fight your way out of the restaurant. Food flies around the room, people throwing themselves at one another. How the Hell did crap like this always find its way to you? You rush your family out of the restaurant and into the car, driving away like a maniac. Despite what they’d seen, your family argues the ‘logical’ reason for the brawl. All you can do is sigh. You figured that one way or another, one if not more of your family members was the cause of this fight.

***

Crowley sits at a bar with Sam, Dean, and Cas, subtly interrogating the three about the hunter he’d run across several times now. No matter how he phrased his questions, he got no results.

“You’re sure?” Crowley asks, “Leather jacket, combat boots, Y/H/C hair, Y/E/C eyes, particularly annoying and infuriating. I’ve been told the name is Y/N.”

“Nope, no clue who you’re talking about,” Dean answers. Crowley sighs. “Oh, it’s my turn!” Dean says before swinging out of his chair and heading towards the stage. Crowley sighs again as Dean grabs the microphone and a song begins to play.

“Why are you looking for this hunter?” Sam asks cautiously. Crowley rests his elbows on the bar and cups his cheek in his hand, swirling his glass in his free hand. One way or another, he was going to find out exactly who this little hunter was.

“Oh, I have my reasons,” Crowley answers vaguely, conveniently leaving out the fact that he already had demons trailing this mysterious hunter.

***

It had been a few weeks since your run in with Crowley and the fight in the restaurant; which you later discovered had started because several of your brother’s friends had been vying for your sister’s attention and didn’t like the competition. Things since then had been relatively quiet until your aunt had managed to get kidnapped by a djinn. From what you’d learned, this wasn’t the kind that gave you happy hallucinations, oh no, this was one of the bastards that fed on fear. You needed to get your aunt back and quick.

Since you knew better than go leave your family unprotected, you send the rest of them into hiding, or on vacation as they saw it. They didn’t have a clue what really happened to your aunt, believing that she was just staying with a friend for a few days. In the meantime, you’d discovered the djinn’s lair and prepared for the hunt, finding a silver blade and dipping it into lamb’s blood.

You sneak through the abandoned building the djinn called home and eventually find your aunt chained up, wrists held high above her head as she dangles from the ceiling, toes barely touching the ground. She looks at you, wide eyed with fear. Good, you think to yourself, it hasn’t poisoned her yet. “It’s going to be ok,” you whisper as you pick the locks of the cuffs holding her wrists.

With your aunt free, the two of you run for the exit, hoping to escape without any further conflict. Of course that was too much to ask. You’re almost to the exit when you find yourself surrounded by djinn, the leader’s eyes glowing bright blue. Your aunt screams, terrified. Thinking quick, you turn to hug her, whispering instructions in her ear. Without any further hesitation, you launch your attack, allowing your aunt to run to freedom. As soon as she escapes, you use your body to block the door, fighting off the djinns as best you can. You weave and dodge their hands as you stab and slice, only barely able to hold them back.

***

When Crowley’s demons reported back to him, they told him about the altercation his hunter was having with the group of djinn. He knew he needed to help. Seconds later, he appears in the djinns’ lair only to find Y/N being choked, not to mention poisoned, by the djinns’ leader, the others cheering him on.

Crowley’s eyes flick red before he loses control of himself, attacking without thinking. He annihilates the djinn, taking them down one by one until only the leader is left. Crowley’s minions appear, looking on the scene with awe and fear.

“I suggest you run,” Crowley warns the last remaining djinn. Instead of heading Crowley’s warning, the monster smirks; his eyes glow blue as he releases his victim, Y/N’s body crumpling to the ground, and turns to fight Crowley. Crowley could’ve used his powers to end the djinn, but his anger got the better of him. He punches the monster again until it falls to the ground, a bloody mess. “You, take him to the dungeon,” Crowley instructs his minions, “Lock him up and leave him. Place hellhounds as guards. I’ll deal with him later. As for you, get a group and track the hunter’s family. I want you to stand guard and make sure no harm comes to them. Is that understood?” The two demons Crowley had addressed spring into action. “You,” Crowley continues, “Gather a group of demons and hellhounds to track down every last djinns who had even the slightest connection to this clan. I want every last one of them dead.”

“Yes, your Majesty,” the demon responds before disappearing.

Crowley waits for his minions to leave before showing even the slightest trace of affection for his hunter. “I’m sorry,” Crowley says as he gently picks Y/N up from the ground. “I should’ve gotten here sooner,” Crowley whispers, running his hand through Y/N’s hair. If he acknowledged his emotions, he’d have to admit that he felt heartbroken. “You’re going to be alright, I promise,” Crowley whispers as he cradles Y/N in his arms, “I’ll take care of you.”

***

Everything is black. You see nothing, feel nothing but overwhelming fear. The only way to escape this nightmare is to let go of the fear, you know that, but you’re not sure you can.

The fear is all you can focus on until you hear a voice coaxing you out of the darkness. “Honey buns, you do realize that for sexual torture to be torture, the tortured party has to be conscious and actually feel the torture.” … “Wakey, wakey, look at this magnificent glass dildo I just got for you. It was cast from yours truly… For what, you may ask? For you to play with yourself when I’m busy with Hell stuff. Never let it be known that I can’t satisfy my partner even when I’m not with them.” … “I have a permanent marker and I’m playing connect-the-dots with your freckles. I think I’m almost done with the Greek constellations.” … “Should I put all of your family members to a bit of tickle torture with the goats some shepherd gave to me before you wake up?” . . . “WHY DOES NOTHING WORK!” … “Come on, Y/N, wake up!”

You gasp as you wake, your eyes flying open to find Crowley wearing navy blue silk pajamas, sitting beside you on the bed he had brought you to. He looks down at you, almost lovingly, and you stare at him for a long time before looking down at what you’re wearing. You huff a laugh as you look over the oversized pajamas with little cartoon squirrels, moose, and giraffes. You give Crowley a funny look.

“What?” Crowley asks, “You didn’t protest when I put them on you.”

“You … never mind,” you begin, but decide to change the subject, “Where am I? Hell?”

“Hell?” Crowley chuckles, “No, this is my home. I thought it was a little more polite to bring you here than to drag you to Hell.” You look at each other for a long time, silence thick in the room before Crowley finally breaks it, “Where did you go, Y/N? I tried every antidote I tortured out of the djinn leader, everything I got from the Winchesters and their pet angel and you just slumbered in your nightmare… Your fear so potent, I thought of killing you just so you wouldn’t suffer anymore. Y/N, what are you so afraid of?”

You look away from Crowley and softly reply, “Nothing.”

“Don’t you dare lie to me, Y/N,” Crowley demands, grabbing your hand, “Not after all of this.”

“After all of what?” you ask, “I don’t even know you. You don’t know me. Why do you care?”

“I care because, well, I - I have feelings for you,” Crowley admits, “Don’t get me wrong, the first time you ran across my path, you infuriated me. Since then, you’ve grown on me and I must admit that I’ve actually come to care for you. When I found you in that abandoned building, close to death, all I wanted to do was save you. I sat here with you, day in and day out, watching you suffer, wishing I could do anything to help. It was one of the hardest things I ever had to endure … Don’t tell anyone I said that, I’d never hear the end of it.” Looking down at your hand in his, you burst into tears. “Did I say something wrong?” Crowley asks, panicked. He wraps his arms around you, hugging and comforting you.

You hide your face against Crowley’s chest, your tears soaking into his silk shirt and making the dark blue even darker. “What you said, about watching someone suffer, about wishing you could help, wishing you could save them,” you say through your tears, “I’ve felt that. I lived it over and over again in that nightmare world the djinn trapped me in.”

“Y/N,” Crowley whispers, his hand running gently through your hair.

“It was the day after I graduated,” you continue, “My parents and I were in a multiple-vehicle accident. They died on the scene and I was comatose for three years. Thank god my little brother and sisters weren’t in the car.”

“Y/N, I’m sorry,” Crowley says gently.

“It wasn’t your fault,” you tell him before adding to your story, “For those three years, I couldn’t see or feel anything, but I could hear and remember everything that was said to me. I learned that my parents had died, but I couldn’t cry, or scream, or grieve the way I wanted to. I knew who I was and what I’d lost, but I was trapped in darkness, in what seemed to be a never ending nothingness. There were times I thought I was dead, stuck in some sort of afterlife where I could hear the world continuing on without me. I would’ve kept believing it too, if it weren’t for the doctors assuring my remaining family that I’d wake up one day. Every once in a while, I’d hear one of my family members begging me to wake up and eventually I did … That was my nightmare, reliving the crash, the coma, over and over again.”

“I didn’t know,” Crowley says gently, “I’m sorry.”

“The coma wasn’t even the worst part,” you admit, “It was the waking up. The never ending fear of the nothingness I’d experienced. I couldn’t even sleep because I was afraid of slipping into that state again. I was even more terrified once I realized I could see it.”

“See what?” Crowley asks for clarification.

“After a while, I realized I could see everything behind the Veil,” you explain, “I can see things for what they are, demons, vampires, werewolves, weird glowy creatures I dare not go near because of the sheer amount of power radiating off of them. The list goes on.”

“How do you see them?” Crowley asks.

“As humans mostly,” you reply, “But their auras are different. It’s like I can see the hidden creature behind the human form. Even cursed objects give off a certain vibe that I can pick up on.”

“So when you look at me, you see more than just my meat suit?” Crowley questions, “You see the real me, demon me?”

“Yeah,” you answer with a shrug, though you can feel your cheeks heating up.

“And you still kissed me?” he asks.

“My mother’s side of the family never chose love based on looks,” you tell him, “Trust me, my late uncle was way scarier than you are, even if you really are just a cloud of red smoke.”

“Love?” Crowley asks. Your cheeks continue to heat up and you decide to change the subject before he can press any further.

“Anyway,” you say, wiping away the last of your tears before trying to look as seductive as possible while you move to straddle his lap, “A little birdie told me he had a sexual torture session slated for me.”

“Y/N, no,” Crowley says, reaching up to cup your cheek.

“No?” you ask, suddenly fearing you’d scared him away, “Why not?”

“Because I’ve just realized something,” Crowley tells you as he moves you from his lap and guides you to lie down on the bed beside him.

“And what’s that?” you ask as Crowley wraps you up in his arms and holds you close.

“I hardly know you, nor you me,” Crowley explains, “I’ve wanted you from the beginning, but now I realize that I don’t just want to have sex with you once to get you out of my system. I want to be with you, and try as I might I can’t stop myself from feeling the way I do. I want to get to know you and I want you to get to know me. I want you to fall in love with me, Y/N, because I think I’ve already fallen in love with you.”


End file.
